When a business-related project is undertaken, equipment is sometimes procured to perform tasks associated with the project. For example, computing equipment, such as one or more server computers, might be purchased and deployed for use specifically on a particular project. As used herein, the terms “equipment”, “hardware”, and the like might refer to such server computers but could also refer to desktop computers, telecommunications switching equipment, or other devices that are dedicated for use on a specific project. The term “project” might refer to an individual project, a family of related projects, or a portion of a multiple portion project.